Adommy Fic
by Katherine B
Summary: Tommy s apartment burns and he has to go to live with Adam. What will happen? Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everybody! So, this is a Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff fic. And I have no idea what to call this fic... I haven´t got that far yet. But if anyone has any good ideas, feel free to tell me. But anyway, this is an Adommy fic. And I don´t know what to say anymore, so… On with the story. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Tommy´s POV<p>

In the middle of the night, I woke up to someone knocking on my door furiously. I got up from under the oh-so-soft blanket and pulled on my T-shirt and jeans before opening the door. There was my neighbor, wearing only her pyjama and holding her cat. "What is it...?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, still half-asleep.

"Tommy. You have to take all of your important stuff and get out from here. My whole apartment is on fire. I´m going to wake up the others." All of my tiredness flew out of the window as I heard what was going on.

"Okay. Have you called 911 yet?"

"Yeah. I did. They´re on their way, but I think that your apartment has no chance of surviving. So, hurry up and gather all of your important things."

"I will!" I said, hurrying back in and going to get my phone and wallet. Then I ran to the living room to get my bass. The one I got from Adam the day I joined the band. And that was all the important things I could come to think of at that moment. I put on my shoes and jacket and ran out from the apartment, slamming the door shut behind me. Then I ran down the stairs and out from the main door. All of the residents were already there with their loved items and pets if they had any.

In 10 minutes the fire truck pulled over in front of the building, followed by one police car and two ambulances. The ambulance people hurried over to us, checking if everybody were okay. Everybody were fine, so they went to report to the hospital that there were no injured people. Then they stayed to wait for the fire fighters to get back.

After about 40 minutes, the fire fighters came back. After being checked by the ambulance staff, they came to talk to us. "Apartments 3a, 3b and 3c burned and people can´t live in them anymore." _Shit. I lived in 3b._

"3d and 3e survived without any damage, because they were on the other end of the hallway. First and second floors have only a bit smoke in the hallways. The ones that live in the apartments that survived can return to them in a few days. The ones that lived in the burned apartments, I´m sorry. I´m afraid that you have to find new apartments. Until then, visit friends and family."

And with that, the fire fighters left and the police went to investigate the reason of the fire. The residents started calling to their friends or just walking to their places. I started thinking about who I should call. I couldn´t decide, so I started going through my contact list. And of course, Adam´s name appeared to the screen first. I just pressed "call" and waited for him to pick up. But he didn´t. _What time is it, anyway? 3.17am. No wonder he isn´t picking up. He must be sleeping._ Then I tried to call every other band member and even the dancers, but nobody picked up. They must be sleeping too. Then I started thinking that who´s apartment is closest to mine. Adam´s apartment was way much closer than anybody else´s, so I decided to walk there.

After about an hour, I got to his doorstep. After taking a deep breath, I knocked the door, but he didn´t answer it. He probably didn't even wake up. I waited for 10 minutes before knocking again. A bit louder this time. After a few minutes, the door opened. And there stood Adam, wearing only a black shirt and boxers, hair sticking to every direction.

"Tommy...? What are you doing here...?" He mumbled, still half-asleep.

"I´ll explain. But can I come on?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." He said, walking into the living room and slumping down to the couch.

I got in, set my bass to the floor and closed the door. Then I went to the living room and Adam moved his legs so I could sit down to the couch. As I found a comfortable spot on it, he put his legs to my lap. I couldn´t help but chuckle. We´re always so comfortable around each other.

"So, why are you here at... 4.17am?" He asked, the tiredness long gone.

"Well, my neighbor came to wake me up around 3am and told me that her apartment was on fire and that I should get all of my important stuff and get the hell out. So I did. After the fire fighters came back from the building, they came to talk to us. They told us that my apartment and both of my neighbors´ apartment burned and that we couldn´t live in them anymore. So, then I tried to call you, but you were asleep and didn´t pick up. Then I tried to call every other band member and even the dancers, but they didn´t pick up either. So, I came to the conclusion that I´ll walk here. And here I am. Which brings me to my next question. Could I stay here for a while? Until I find a new apartment, of course."

"Of course you can. Stay as long as you need to. And I´m sorry about what happened. But I´m really clad that you´re okay." Adam said, sitting up and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Babyboy. But I think we should go to sleep. Where can I sleep?"

"In the guest room. I´ll show you where it is." He said, getting up and heading to the stairs. I got up, went to get my bass and then followed him up the stairs. Then he led me into the guest room.

"Here´s a bathroom for you too. I´ll leave you to get settled."

"Okay. Good night." I said, setting my bass down to the corner of the room.

After Adam had closed the door, I walked over to the HUGE bed and eyed it for a while before slumping down to it. _Oh my god! This bed is so soft! I could just lay here forever..._ I closed my eyes, rolling around to my belly and burying my face into the super-soft pillow.

* * *

><p>Yeah. Sorry, Tommy. Had to burn your apartment... But there´s a point in that. You´ll see what it is later.<p>

Review, please? Pretty, pretty please with glitter on top?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Another chapter. This is longer than the first one, because my cousin told me that the chapters could be a little longer. So, that´s why it took a bit longer for me to get this done. Anyway, on with the story and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Tommy´s POV.<p>

The next morning as I opened my eyes, the sun was shining straight into my face from the window. I grunted, turning around to face the opposite wall from the window. Then I put my hand into my jeans´ pocket and pulled out my phone, looking at the digital clock on the screen. _11.29am. No wonder I slept this late. You don´t have to run out from your apartment because of a fire every night._ I yawned widely while stretching like a cat. _I guess Kitty really fits me..._

I went into the bathroom to wash my face and do something to my hair. After I was done with those, I walked out from the room and straight downstairs. I wandered around for a while, but Adam wasn´t there.

_Maybe he´s still sleeping._ I thought while going back upstairs. I just went straight to Adam´s door, not even bothering to knock before going in. _He´s most likely asleep anyway._ I slowly opened the door, letting in as little light as possible. After slipping in, I quietly closed the door.

As I turned around, the sight that was waiting for me was the most adorable thing I´ve ever seen. Adam was laying on his bed, hugging a pillow tightly. His blanket was on the floor next to a –is that a teddy bear? Maybe. I´ll ask about it from him later. I slowly tiptoed next to bed, looking down at Adam. _God, he´s so adorable. Why does he have to be so freaking cute when he´s sleeping? And the way his lips are pouting a little... Shit! I´m so freaking in love with this guy!_ I was pulled away from my thoughts as Adam said something, still fully asleep.

"Tommy... I-" The middle of the sentence got lost into the pillow. "You..." He mumbled the rest of the sentence. _Wonder what he was gonna say._ I thought while picking up the blanket from the floor and carefully covering Adam with it. I didn´t want him to catch a cold or anything. Then I sat down to the bed and just looked at Adam as he calmly slept, not knowing that I was even there. After a while I laid down, resting my head on the corner of the pillow he was cuddling with. _The things I´d do to get to be that fucking pillow..._

I must have fallen asleep again, because the next time I opened my eyes, I felt two strong arms around my waist, holding tight. I carefully turned around to see the person who was hugging me. The first thing I saw was black hair. Smooth, silky black hair. As I looked a bit longer, I noticed that there was some glitter on it. _Adam. Of course. Who else would put glitter in his/her hair? No one. Expect Adam´s fans, but that´s obvious. They´re fans. They´d probably even stop breathing if Adam told them to. _I was pulled away from my thoughts as I felt soft fingers run through my hair. Adam had a small, happy smile on his face. I´m pretty sure he´s awake, though his eyes are closed.

After a while I felt Adam slide his hands under my shirt. The feeling of his soft fingers grazing my skin almost made me melt. Soon, I felt him slide his hands up my chest. I gasped as he accidentally ran his fingers over my nipple. The smile on his face turned into a mischievous smirk. I had to bite my lip to keep the moan inside as he ran his fingers over my nipple again, not so lightly this time. _I have to do something to stop him, or he might feel my little fucking problem._

"Morning, Adam." I whispered, not trusting my voice enough to speak normally. In the instant Adam heard my voice, his hands stopped. As I opened my eyes, his cheeks had a bright-red blush on them.

"Morning, Glitterbaby." He said, as if nothing had happened. Then, a silence fell into the room.

"How long have you been awake?" He mumbled into the pillow, breaking the silence.

"For a while." I said, playing with the corner of the pillow.

"How long is `For a while`?" He said, looking up from the pillow.

"Long enough to know that you have soft hands." I said, smirking as he blushed again.

"Shit... I was still half-asleep. I thought it was a dream..." He said, burying his face back to the pillow to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"You dream about me?" I asked, not going to drop this subject just yet. "I... You... I don´t!" He said, obviously embarrassed by the situation. "Then why did you say my name earlier? When you were still sleeping." _You won´t get away so easily, Babyboy. This is a revenge of all the times you´ve teased me._

"I said that out loud? Shit! Tommy, I didn´t mean..." He started to panic. "It´s okay. It´s not like you said anything life-changing." I said, deciding that I´ve teased him enough already. "I didn´t?" He said, turning to look at me.

"Nope." As I said that, relief flooded to his face and he relaxed.

"Good..." He sighed, a small smile making it´s way to his oh-so-soft lips. _Stop right there, Tommy! Oh-so-soft lips? I´ve fallen so fucking deep for him. And I don´t even know if he loves me back..._ I frowned, starting to play with the corner of the pillow again.

"Everything okay, Glitterbaby?" He said, pulling me away from my thoughts again.

"Huh? Oh, I´m fine." I said, pushing the thoughts to the back of my head. "I´ll go to make some breakfast. Come down in... 20 minutes if you want something." I said, heading to the door.

_I just had to get away from him for a while to stop my mind from trying to convince me that I love him._ I thought while walking down the stairs and then towards the kitchen. Then I started going through closets, drawers and eventually the fridge too. I wanted to get a overall picture of where everything was, since I was going to live here for a while. Eventually I ended up making pancakes. Because they were the only thing I could find every ingredient to. _Seems like Adam hasn´t been to the grocery store in a while. The fridge and these cabinets are pretty empty._ I thought while flipping around one of the pancakes. After I was done with making the pancakes and putting neat piles of them on two plates, I picked up my plate and went to sit to the couch in the living room, turning on the Tv. The news were on right then. "...ended well. And last night, three apartments at 283 West 5th Street burned. The police told that the fire started as three candles fell over and lit a table in flames. The resident didn´t notice that the candles fell down. As she did, she quickly left the apartment with her cat and went to alert the neighbors after calling 911. Nobody got hurt and the residents can return to the apartments that survived in a few days. And then on to the weather report. The weather starts getting cloudy during the day. After 9pm, there might be occasional thunder storms and possible black-outs. Beware of them." The reporter announced with her boring, professional-like voice. _Shit... I hate thunder storms. No, I don´t hate them. I´m freaking scared of them. And then if there´s a black-out too..._ I shivered just at the thought of it. "And then on to the sports. Yesterday..." The reporter continued. I started flipping through channels to find something worth watching. I settled onto some random cooking show.

After about 30 minutes, Adam came downstairs, wearing only light-blue boxers. _Tommy, stop staring at him! You´re only friends! Nothing more. He doesn´t even love you back..._ I thought, still staring at Adam. "Tommy? Anybody there?" Adam said, waving his hand in front of my face. Soon, I snapped out of it. "What? Oh, hi Adam."

"Hi. What did the weather report say?" He asked, stretching and slumping down to the couch next to me.

"It said something about getting cloudy and that there might be occasional thunderstorms after 9pm. And maybe black-outs too."

"Okay. I think I´ll go get something to eat too." He said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh, right! Adam! There are pancakes in the fridge!" I heard him stop dead on the tracks. Then, he appeared back to the doorway.

"You made pancakes? Yay!" He said with a child-on-Christmas-morning smile on his face before literally running into the kitchen and to the fridge. Soon he came back into the living room with a plateful of steaming, re-heated pancakes. He sat down next to me and set the plate to the table to let them cool down a bit. We just concentrated to the cooking show for a while.

"You know what people say that making pancakes for breakfast means?" Adam said, taking the plate back from the table and taking a bite from the pancake, also breaking the silence.

"I don´t know. Enlighten me." I said, turning to look at him.

"They say it´s a way of saying: "Thank you so much for last night." And you know what I mean." He said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I know. But I also know what it means in this case."

"What is it, then?"

"It means that you´ve forgotten to go to the grocery store. And the only thing you had all the ingredients to were pancakes."

"Oh. I guess you´re right. I should have done some grocery shopping. I´ll go tomorrow, let´s order some pizza today."

"Sounds good. And I´ll go shopping with you. I want some candy and crisps."

"Okay! Then we´ll go shopping!" He said with a smile so bright that it could overpower the sun. I just chuckled, stealing a piece of pancake from his plate as he wasn´t looking.

Later that day, around 11pm, I was laying in "my bed" and trying to fall asleep. Just as I was about to do so, a flash of lighting lit up the room for a split of second, causing me to jump up on the bed. The flash was soon followed be a really loud rumble of thunder. At that point, I was shaking, because I was so fucking scared. Then, it got completely quiet. Nothing moved. All I could hear was my heart beating fast and my quick breathing. Then, another flash of light lit up the room. I jumped up on the bed, running to the light switch. I tried to switch on the lights, but nothing happened. _Shit. A black-out. Just what I needed right now._ I thought, blindly making my way to the door. In the dead silence of the night, I made my way to Adam´s bedroom door and knocked quietly, not wanting to wake him up if he was sleeping.

"Tommy?" He asked with tiredness evident in his voice. _Thank god, he isn´t sleeping._ I thought, letting out a relieved sigh before answering him.

"Yep... I-It´s me. Can I come in?" I asked, my voice clouded with fear.

"Sure. Come on in." He said and I opened the door and got in.

"What´s up?" He asked, yawning widely.

"I couldn´t sleep." I said as I walked over to his bed and sat down to it.

"Neither could I. That freaking thunderstorm can´t be quiet for 15 minutes." Right then, another lighting lit up the room, causing me to start shaking again. Which Adam, of course, noticed.

"Hey, Glitterbaby. What´s wrong?" He said, sitting up and moving closer to me.

"I... I´m scared of thunderstorms..." I admitted, blushing a little.

"Oh, Baby... It´s okay. Come here." He said, pulling me into a hug. Then he laid down and pulled me closer to him.

"You know, I´m scared of spiders." He whispered soothingly while running his fingers through my hair. I couldn´t help but chuckle. This seemed to be one of our "Let´s learn more about each other" –moments.

"Hey. It´s not funny." He said, pouting a little.

"I know. I´m sorry." I said, petting his head lightly. He smiled happily, leaning his head down to the pillow and closing his eyes. _God, he´s cute. Why does he have to be so cute?_ I thought, blushing a bit. Luckily it was dark, so he couldn´t see me blushing if he´d open his eyes. I laid my head down to his chest and listened to his heart beating calmly. His smile just grew bigger as he started combing my hair with his fingers again. I slowly started to calm down. The feeling of his arm around me and his fingers running through my hair certainly helped. The flashes of lightning didn´t even bother me anymore. In no time, my eyelids started getting heavy and I fell asleep, still in Adam`s arms.

* * *

><p>Somehow I always end up to ending these chapters to Tommy falling asleep. But I think it´s a good place to end the chapter.<p>

Anyway, review, please? Pretty, pretty please with glitter on top?


End file.
